Code Alagaesia
by The Lyoko Warrior Of Justice
Summary: After the defeat of Xana, the Lyoko warriors are ready to shutdown the supercomputer for good, but then the lyoko sphere copy super-scan picks up a lyoko copy and sounds the alert to Jeremy's laptop, Jeremy and the gang are so concerned they immediately run to the factory and the lyoko warriors are ready to start a mission to destroy the sphere at all costs, Then it all changes!
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing** of **Code Lyoko** or **The Inheritance Cycle** those **rights belong** to **Moonscoop** and **Christopher Paolini**, but the **PLOT** is mine.

Please R&R

**Chapter 1**

"Scanner, Ulrich; Scanner, Odd; Scanner, William," said Jeremy, initializing the virtualization process. "Transfer, Ulrich; Transfer, Odd; Transfer, William," he said into Jeremy calls into his new wireless headset, which he got for his birthday, completing the second phase. "Virtualization," he said completing the final phase. "Your turn ladies," he said to Aelita and Yumi.

"Ready, Jeremy," said Aelita, Stepping into her scanner.

"Ready," said Yumi also stepping into her scanner.

Scanner, Aelita; Scanner, Yumi said Jeremy; Transfer, Aelita; Transfer, Yumi; Virtualization, he repeated.

…

…

…

"Ok, we're in the arena. What now", Yumi asked?

"When the corridor opens, take it to the third corridor on your left. That should take you to the elevator room." said Jeremy.

"Thanks Jeremy." answers Yumi, while the group runs to the elevator room." When they get there Jeremy says, "Here comes your ride." as the elevator descends. The elevator takes the group to the docking station and Jeremy says, "Get on your teleportation pads please."

…

"Energize," Jeremy calls to teleport them into the skid.

…

…

With everyone in the skid, Aelita asks, "Ok, everyone ready for lift off?"

Yumi responds first with one word, Ready."

"Any time now princess," says Odd.

Then William's: "Ready."

Ulrich simply says, "About time."

…

After a quick systems check Jeremy says, "All systems are go." "Release docking mechanism when ready."

Aelita responds by releasing the docking mechanism and activating the vertical thrusters. When they are outside sector five and are hovering over the digital sea, Aelita Initiates the diving sequence. As they enter the World Wide Web, Aelita extends the skid's horizontal stabilizers.

Then Jeremy says, "Head to the nearest hub." He then sends Aelita the coordinates of that hub.

…  
When they arrive at the hub, Aelita positions the skid over the swirling entrance to the broadband network, and says "Broadband acceleration in three, two, one, now."

When they arrive at the nearest exit to the new sphere, the hub's exit from the broadband network starts to glow, then the skid comes flying out at broadband speed and Aelita activates the retro brakes so they don't hit something.

…

Jeremy sends them the coordinates of the new Lyoko sphere and Aelita sets their destination.

…

When they get there Aelita exclaims, "We can see the sphere and it's huge!" "This is incredible, as it's even bigger than the sphere containing Lyoko." "How is this sphere bigger than Lyoko when no one could have programmed enough in it to make it that big?"

Jeremy tells her, "I don't know but lets check it out we might see something new!" Then Aelita enters the key code as the beam of light appears between the skid and the gate. As the beam of light disappears and nothing happens she tells Jeremy, "That's funny, the key didn't work." "I'll try it again just to be sure," she is about to reenter the key code, but Jeremy stops her by saying, "Wait; I think the key didn't work because it has a different pass code than the ones Xana created. Anyway, it shouldn't be too hard to crack." Aelita tells him, "Give it a try; we'll wait for you to crack this new code."

…

"Ok, give me just a second more, I've got it!" "You can enter the new code now," says Jeremy.

Aelita informs Jeremy, "I'm entering the new key now." "It worked and the gate is opening!" "Lets find out what is inside as they glide past the gate."

…

When they get inside, Jeremy announces, "I'll run a super-scan for the nearest tower so we can dock." As the super-scan finishes Jeremy exclaims sounding very surprised, "Wait, how can that be?" "The Super-scan must be bugged up because the super-scan shows that there are no towers in this Lyoko copy." "Aelita, give me another second I need to check the super-scan for bugs, finishes Jeremy.

…

As the bug finder program finishes checking the Super-Scan's program and its supporting programs it reports that there are no bugs in anything. Jeremy finally tells Aelita "There aren't any towers in this entire world because there are no bugs in the super-scan." "Aelita," Jeremy asks, "what sector or sectors are in this copy?"

"None of the ones we are used to in Lyoko," she answers with dread in her voice, she asks, "How we get back to Lyoko or earth." "We are stuck in a completely different virtual world that has manifested people and animals." "The sensors indicate that there are millions of people in this world." "The sensors tell me that we are hovering over a small lake surrounded my nothing but TREES, FOR MILES IN EVERY DIRECTION!" "I think that I understand what that lake is now, that lake must be the equivalent of the digital sea in this world, and I'm guessing that we just came crashing out of that lake scaring off the wild life from their homes." "What is happening now?" "The air in front is started shimmering." "Uh, Jeremy, a huge blue lizard with wings just descended from above us and what's more unbelievable is there is a boy sitting on a saddle at the base of its neck." "I think it's a dragon." "What do we do they are just hovering in front of us now?"

…

"Do we charge weapons, asks Aelita?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing** of **Code Lyoko** or **The Inheritance Cycle** those **rights belong** to **Moonscoop** and **Christopher Paolini**, but the **PLOT** is mine.

Please R&R

**Chapter 2**

"No", Jeremy yelled, "Don't fire as they must be as startled as we are by their presence." "They might be hostile, but they might not, and if they are not, they might be a useful as an ally." "If we blast them now we will never know, and they could help us by being our guide to this world." "We can't talk to them without exiting the skid, and we can't exit the skid without a tower because we don't have enough power to teleport out without one." "So, we can't know if they are hostile or not." "Also if you guys get devirtualized here without a tower to transmit your data back to the Lyoko towers, you will be lost forever, plus if there aren't any towers, you can't get through the digital sea to the World Wide Web."

"Is the situation really that bad, Aelita asked?"

"Not necessarily, Jeremy responded."

"How", she asked, very confused?

"It's not that bad because I just had a crazy idea; maybe we can create a tower," Jeremy responded, only adding to her confusion.

Shocked Aelita screamed, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Maybe we can make a tower, says Jeremy forced to repeat himself, then he added, If I activate all the towers on Lyoko, I might have enough energy to create one tower in this new world." "I could do this without any danger because Xana is destroyed." So let's give it a try.

"Still shocked, Aelita says, you can do that?"

…

Before Jeremy could answer Aelita stops him by saying, "Uh, Jeremy?" "The boy on the dragon just somehow contacted us, directly with his mind, so we can hear what he is thinking to us." "Try to communicate with him." "Tell him we mean them no harm." "Tell him we don't know anything about this place and we just got here." "Do it quickly!"

…

"The boy keeps saying something in my mind", Aelita told Jeremy. "It is really strange because it's definitely not English but it sounds like, Eka aí fricai un shur'tugal." she added. "Jeremy can you try to translate that," Aelita finished. "Su-

"Wait", Aelita interrupted, "he's saying something in English now." "He is saying, I am a Rider and a friend." You don't have to translate anymore, said Aelita.

"Ask the boy who he is and where we are." "Try to explain to him that we are from Lyoko, what Lyoko is and how we got here", said Jeremy, he then added, "Please explain to him who I am and that I am about to create the tower next to the lake, tell him not to be startled." "I am going to start the program I just cooked up to create a tower, but first let me burn the program to a CD-ROM incase we need to make anther tower."

…

"He says that his name is Eragon. He says that the dragon's name is Saphira. He just told me this land is called Alagaësia."

…

"I'm pretty sure he understands who we are and where we came from now." "You can activate the towers and run the program."

"Just remember to use our signal to set the new tower's location", said Aelita.

"Ok thanks, I would have forgotten to do that.

…

"I'm activating all of the Lyoko towers now."

…

"I'm running the program", said Jeremy.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing** of **Code Lyoko** or **The Inheritance Cycle** those **rights belong** to **Moonscoop** and **Christopher Paolini**, but the **PLOT** is mine.

Please R&R

**Chapter 3**

"Is that a tower", Ulrich asked?

"Ulrich, yes it is, as I just activated all the towers on Lyoko to create it. I have modified this tower's code so that you can, not only dock but also you can recharge the skid, I can send you upgrades for it, and information through it and repair any damage that might be done to the skid. Lastly if you or your Nav-Skids are damaged, your life-points will be replenished when you dock, so we must protect and somehow hide this tower. We must keep it secret."

…

"Ok"

…

"We're docking to the tower now", Aelita said.

…

"We are docked safe and sound, she added but then she noticed something strange, That is weird the energy levels are rising much faster then when we dock at sector five, but it's not a problem."

"I guess that I must have given this tower more power capacity by activating all of the towers I guess I did a better job than I thought, said Jeremy. I'm running a super-scan to make sure I can pick it up later. Aelita, I am going to start working on a program to build another docking station on Alagaësia we will put it next to the tower so we can power it. We are ready to disembark, Aelita informed Jeremy. "All right", said Jeremy. Then he gave the command, Energize."

…

After exiting the skid Aelita thinks, _Eragon and Saphira please come down here._ _We need to talk face to face._ _Sure, but be quick as I am supposed to be getting back to the Varden_, says Eragon.

_…_

"We have a lot of questions but first, who is the Varden, Aelita asks? The Varden are an army of rebels who want to destroy the evil king Galbitorix who has almost killed off an entire species and plunged the land into chaos and war. Eragon said answering her first question. Jeremy, maybe we can help with this war. It sounds like they need all the help they can get, said Aelita."

"This sounds like a good idea and we could learn something about this world, said Jeremy."

"Eragon, we might be able to help with the war effort, but first we need to know what kind of weapons you have, said Aelita.

"We have a huge arsenal of swords, spears, and bows, but we only have a few siege engines", Eragon said, informing Jeremy and Aelita.

"Jeremy, this is a world that has not yet gotten past the medieval period we could do a lot for the war effort just with the skid." "We should beef up the physical armor on the skid, if we are going to use it to fight in this world", said Aelita.

"I better get that docking station program done soon but for now we should get a map of Alagaësia from Eragon so we can scan it to the skids navigation computer. Then let's get back to lyoko then back to Earth, so we can decide what to do, said Jeremy.

Ok. We will head back to Lyoko as soon as we can get that map scanned. We need to vote on this issue of assisting the Varden. Eragon, we'll be back in about a week, said Aelita informing him of their departure.

Ok but let me mark the map so you can find the Varden later, said Eragon.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing** of **Code Lyoko** or **The Inheritance Cycle** those **rights belong** to **Moonscoop** and **Christopher Paolini**, but the **PLOT** is mine.

Please R&R

**Chapter 4**

**AT DINNER THAT NIGHT**

"We need to decide if we are going to help Eragon and the Varden, Said Jeremy, as this could alter the entire future of their civilization for better or worse, but we could fail and if we do we will just come back to earth and try again, but we do have a high risk of the Skid being destroyed so I recommend that we make a new program that would create a new Skid better equipped to fight on Alagaësia." "And I think we should make a second docking station on Lyoko for the new Skid and a docking station on Alagaësia so we can keep it better protected a cloaking shield so we can keep everything hidden." "I say we should dig next to new tower and put the new docking station on Alagaësia there." "We will also need to hide it so I'm going to program a clocking device." "So let's vote on these issues."

"I think that we should go learn more about Alagaësia and the Varden before we make a decision about assisting them, said William, casting his vote, I also think the docking station needs an update because we might recruit some more Lyoko warriors in the future and if we do we will need another skid and another docking station on Lyoko and two on Alagaësia this time we should put a copy of the program on a CD-ROM because if we eventually recruit enough Lyoko warriors we will need more skids." "Plus we will need to hide them on Alagaësia", he finished.

"I agree with William completely." I think we should revote on the war effort after we know more about Alagaësia, but more or less he has the right idea", said Odd.

"I think they are correct we should build the new docking stations and Skid and then learn more about Alagaësia, says Aelita casting her vote."

"I am impartial," said Yumi.

"Then it's settled, I'll get started on the new docking stations and new Skid programs-", says Jeremy. "-and I will help him", Finishes Aelita.

"About how long should this take", inquires William?

"At a normal rate a month or two-", states Jeremy, being rudely interrupted.

"That's much too long, says Yumi breaking in to the conversation."

Jeremy takes a deep breath and says, "So, as I was saying, we will work on it day and night every second we can, please just bring our homework to us and turn it in for us."

"Sure", says Odd, volunteering.

"With any luck it will be done within a week", says Jeremy.

"Maybe less than a week because I am helping", says Aelita flirtatiously. "So lets get back to the factory and get started", says Jeremy just as flirtatiously.

…

…

…

…

**BACK AT THE FACTORY AROUND ONE, O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING**

"This is going a whole lot faster than I thought it would." It's only been 8 hours and I have already finished writing the program for the new docks and the cloaking shield to hide the docks; plus I improved the new docks to install new upgrades, if I have programmed any, better weapons, armor and shields for the Skid when it docks." "I just need to finish rewriting the Skid program then I will copy the skid program to three fresh CD-ROMs because we need an extra copy for the future and they will take up so much disk memory; but first I am going to copy the new docking station program to 5 fresh CD-ROMs because I will need an extra copy of the docking station program if we are going to get some new Lyoko warrior recruits, we will definitely need them if we are going to fight in this war on Alagaësia, telling Aelita of his progress who just woke up after taking about a two hour nap." Aelita got up groaning.

"The programs probably took less time to write because you have written a very similar program to the one you are writing now and I am helping you, Aelita said surprised at the amount of progress he had made while she was asleep."

"I think that I will be done with the programs tonight if I just set the supercomputer to burn the programs to the CDs we should be ready to run the programs tomorrow", he said also amazed with his progress, but he could not remember much of the work, as he was so tired!**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing** of **Code Lyoko** or **The Inheritance Cycle** those **rights belong** to **Moonscoop** and **Christopher Paolini**, but the **PLOT** is mine.

Please R&R feel free to PM me with any suggestions or concerns about this story.

Chapter 5

**AT THE FACTORY AROUND 7 O'CLOCK THAT MORNING**

"This is incredible we can get back to our classes and after only one night we are finished writing two programs and they are backed up for later use, we can go back to Alagaësia tonight and learn more about it and the people who live there, said Aelita."

"Sure but before I get to class I have to get some sleep or I wont be able to stay awake tonight for your trip to Lyoko then Alagaësia, said Jeremy yawning while he said it."

"YAWN I also need to catch some more Z's, as I have to navigate the Skid."

"First let's tell the others that the programs are done and ready to be run when they get here."

…

Jeremy dials Yumi.

…

"Yumi, tell the other Lyoko warriors that all of the programs are finished and that I will run them when the rest of the group gets here during lunch no rush I will run the programs for creating the docking stations and cloaking shield on Alagaësia tonight because I don't have enough power or time and I have to activate ten towers to create the cloaking shield, six for the new Skids and Nav-skids, and five for each docking stations but I don't want to activate ay towers unless all of the warriors are on Lyoko or Alagaësia incase something goes wrong and Aelita can deactivate them just to be prepared, telling through her all the Lyoko warriors of their progress and their planed virtual trip."

…

…

…

…

…

**LATER DURING LUNCH**

"Scanner, Ulrich; Scanner, Odd; Scanner, William", said Jeremy, initializing the virtualization process. "Transfer, Ulrich; Transfer, Odd; Transfer, William", he said into his microphone completing the second phase. "Virtualization", he said completing the final phase. "Your turn ladies", he said to Aelita and Yumi.

"Ready, Jeremy", said Aelita, Stepping into her scanner.

"Ready", said Yumi also stepping into her scanner.

"Scanner, Aelita; Scanner, Yumi said Jeremy; Transfer, Aelita; Transfer, Yumi." "Virtualization", he repeated.

…

…

"Ok, we're at the docking station room", said Aelita, after the group once again took the elevator to the docking station soon to be hangar.

"Stay at the doorway, said Jeremy." "I'm activating five towers, one in each sector, and running the first improved docking station program", said Jeremy.

…

"Why do I see a seven transporter pads", asked William?

"Because I believe we will be forced to recruit more Lyoko Warriors if we are going to fight in the war in Alagaësia." "The new skid will be much bigger than the old one."

…

"I'm running the second program now", said Jeremy.

…

"Aelita can you please use creation to construct a sturdy walkway to connect the two docking stations", asked Jeremy.

"AAAAHH", sang Aelita, using creation to build the walkway as requested.

"Thank you Aelita", said Jeremy. "I'm activating the Alagaësia tower, for the extra power, and running the first program for the improved skid."

…

"Now I'm running the program for the second new skid", said Jeremy.

…

"I'm going to keep the old skid just incase we lose the new skids and we have to run an emergency mission." "As soon as the skid finished materializing we will start the launching procedures and do our maiden voyage for the skid on the left." "When you get docked to the tower in Alagaësia, I will run the program for the cloaking shield." "After that I will power up the cloaking shield it should look like a hill on the outside and should be invisible on the inside." "The then the next thing to do is to start the excavation for the docking station." "Next after the first excavation is complete I will run the program for the first Alagaësia docking station." "And then I will run the program for the second Alagaësia docking station." "Lastly, if everything goes to plan, we will try to contact Eragon and the Varden", said Jeremy, finishing the mission briefing.


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing** of **Code Lyoko** or **The Inheritance Cycle** those **rights belong** to **Moonscoop** and **Christopher Paolini**, but the **PLOT** is mine.

Please R&R, feel free to PM me with any suggestions or concerns about this story.

Chapter 6

**IN THE NEW HANGAR IN SECTOR 5**

"I am deactivating all six towers until we need them again in Alagaësia. Please stand on your transporter pads." "Aelita, you will be navigating, so please stand on the middle transporter pad." "You will notice that the cockpit and nav-skids have more room than before." That is because I have designed a new safety mechanism." "So please pull the bar that is above your seat, down securely, over your chest, this will keep you from being thrown around in combat, as I have designed the new nav skids with flight capabilities as well", announced Jeremy.

"Looks like a rollercoaster safety mechanism", said Odd.

"That's where I got the idea", Jeremy told him.

"Ok, Release docking mechanism." "Vertical thrusters, Lift off." "Jeremy, we are ready for diving procedures", said Aelita pressing the correct buttons on the dashboard."

…

Once the new skid is outside sector five hovering over the digital sea, Jeremy says, 'ok, all systems are go!" "You are clear for this skid's first dive!" "Initiating dive sequence", Aelita says excitedly.

…

"We are exiting the Lyoko sphere", said Aelita. "I am setting a course for the nearest hub; Jeremy, this skid is much faster then the old one", she added.

"Yep, I said that I improved it", Jeremy confirmed.

…

"We are above the hub, Broadband acceleration", says Aelita! When they exit the broadband network, Aelita reports, "The Alagaësia sphere is in sight."

…

"I'm entering the key code."

…

"We have just come out of the digital lake." "The tower is right where we left it, but it looks like the Varden sent us a welcoming committee, lucky for us Eragon and Saphira are there."

"Luckily it's only three people, and a dragon." "First you should dock to the tower", says Jeremy. "Ok Jeremy, I'll start the docking procedures immediately", said Aelita.

…

"We are successfully docked to the tower", she reported.

"Yumi, Ulrich, please go down to meet them." "Hopefully they won't start sucking face", Jeremy mutters to himself.

Yumi shouts, "Hey, we heard that!"

…

"Ok, all right", Jeremy says after some serious apologizing, "Energize", he says typing in the command.

"Lets go meet them", Yumi says to Ulrich.

…

"Hello Eragon, thanks for meeting us here, we weren't expecting you to bring friends", Ulrich says.

"Nice to see you again; we weren't expecting you so soon. We thought you had a much longer journey to complete than you actually had", Eragon says to Yumi and Ulrich.

"We have not decided if we are going to assist the Varden as we do not know enough about Alagaësia and we need to learn more before we make a decision.", says Ulrich.

"We also need to do some building before we can do anything else", says Yumi.

"Do you need any materials", Eragon offers?

"No, but thank you for the offer", Ulrich quickly replies.

"May we begin the construction", asks Yumi?

"You may begin", replies Eragon giving them his consent.

"Jeremy, we are ready to construct the cloaking shield", says Ulrich.

"I'm running the program", says Jeremy.

…

"Lets turn the cloaking device on", says Jeremy once the construction is complete.

…

"Ok we need to find a way to excavate a ditch big enough to house the docking stations, says Jeremy."

"How are we supposed to excavate this huge area without any tools", asks Odd?

"I have no idea; I didn't think to write a program for any earthmoving equipment so we'll have to do this by hand until I can program the equipment", says Jeremy.

"Maybe I can help", says Eragon.

"How", Odd asks?

"Magic", Eragon responds, "Watch"

…

"**_Deloi rïsa, flauga fram_**", Eragon says.

"How did you do that", Odd manages to say after nearly five minutes of gawking.

"I told you, Magic", Eragon simply answers.


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing** of **Code Lyoko** or **The Inheritance Cycle** those **rights belong** to **Moonscoop** and **Christopher Paolini**, but the **PLOT** is mine.

Please R&R, feel free to PM me with any suggestions or concerns about this story.

* * *

Chapter 7

**ON ALAGAËSIA**

What just happened, asked Jeremy? As the readings from the Skid's sensors were currently showing that a huge quantity of dirt and rock have just been moved five hundred feet to the left, just outside of the cloaking shield. Jeremy then said, the new hole in the ground is big enough to build an entire hangar of five or more docking stations and a traffic control station with about ten rooms and all underground. I had better launch the programs, for the Alagaësia docking stations, thought Jeremy. I'm running the first program now, he said to the group of Lyoko warriors.

* * *

I'm ready to run the second docking station program. I'm running it now

* * *

Aelita, I am teleporting everyone back to the Skid, informed Jeremy, as to not startle anyone.

Ok, thanks Jeremy, Energize, said Aelita!

…

We are undocking from the tower, said Aelita.

…

…

Lets get a quick update on the war from Eragon on the way when we get there we should meet the leader of the Varden whose name is Ajihad, according to Eragon, said Aelita.

All right, but be cautious, said Jeremy.

We just won our first victory over the Empire when they attacked the Varden at Farthen Dûr, Eragon told them.

That's great! Anyway, we might be able to help with defending them, said Aelita.

That's nice to hear, exclaimed Eragon.

It is called a skid and Jeremy designed it, Aelita said.

Thanks for letting me know, says Eragon as they arrive at the Varden's stronghold Tronjheim

**AT AJIHAD'S OFFICE IN TRONJHEIM**

Orik comes running in to Ajihad's office.

Eragon and Saphira have returned-, Orik starts to say, but is cut off by an annoyed Ajihad.

That's good but why did you come crashing in here, Ajihad says with stress in his voice?

I was getting to that, they brought some kind of flying machine with them and there are people inside of it an those people want permission to build something called a tower just outside of the front door. Eragon said that they are here to help, but they can't help without building this tower. So what do we do, Sir, Orik informs, then asks Ajihad?

First, we must follow the regular procedures check their minds; then if they do want to help as they say we must let them build this tower of theirs, says Ajihad following the usual procedures for new arrivals.

But they can't leave the flying machine without their tower, says Orik almost shouting.

So have Eragon scan their minds. He can probably reach his mind far enough. I'm assigning you to give Eragon his instructions, says Ajihad sighing.

All right, says Orik, sounding depressed.

**OUTSIDE THE FRONT ENTRANCE TO FARTHEN DÛR**

_I must search your minds for any memories of the empire or oaths to Galbitorix for the safety of the Varden. I will begin shortly, but let it be known if you pass you may build your tower, but if not, well, let not talk about that_, thinking, very annoyed, his words into the Lyoko Warriors' minds, as he was tired from checking minds all day as new arrivals trickled in.


	8. Chapter 8

**_DISCLAIMER:_ I own nothing** of **Code Lyoko** or **The Inheritance Cycle** those **rights belong** to **Moonscoop** and **Christopher Paolini**, but the **PLOT** is mine.

Please R&R, feel free to PM me with any suggestions or concerns about this story.

* * *

Chapter 8

**OUTSIDE THE FRONT ENTRANCE TO FARTHEN DÛR**

_Very well, you may build your tower shortly. I must inform Ajihad before hand, _thought Eragon sleepily.

_Thank you Eragon_... Jeremy, we have permission to build the tower but we must wait until Eragon finishes telling Ajihad of our origin and our innocence, Aelita thinks.

Ok, I'll run the tower program on your signal, Jeremy says to Aelita.

_Ok, he knows. You may build your tower_, says Eragon.

Ok Jeremy, we're ready, Aelita says excited, as this has only happened once before.

I'm activating all of the Lyoko towers and running the program now! Here it comes, exclaims Jeremy!

Aelita, that's very impressive! What kind of magic is that, asked Eragon?

It's not magic but we'll explain later when we have more time, said Aelita.

I would like to hear this explanation when you have more time, said Eragon.

I'm sure you would, but it's a very long story and it will have to wait, explained Aelita.

All right, we'll talk later, said Eragon.

…

…

…

Energize, called Aelita.

…

Take us to Ajihad. We need to speak with him immediately, said Aelita.

Follow me please, starting off at a run, said Eragon.

**OUTSIDE AJIHAD'S OFFICE**

You may not enter! Ajihad is busy, said a guard.

We must speak with him: we have powerful weapons that you have never dreamed of, you could never make them in your entire lifetime, and we want to use them to help to help you fight the war against the empire, said Aelita.

You may not enter-, said a second guard.

**DOOR OPENS AND AJIHAD STEPS OUT**

Ajihad: Who is interrupting my meeting, which is of the highest importance?

Aelita: Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and William. I believe Eragon told you of us. He checked our minds personally.

Ajihad: Oh yes, I sent for you, sorry about the guards they are a bit shortsighted. They couldn't recognize anyone anywhere. That is why I post them here during my meetings. I forgot about them.

Aelita: Its ok, but we must speak in with your war council.

Ajihad: Very well. Right this way.

**IN AJIHAD'S OFFICE**

Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, William; Welcome, said Ajihad.

Ajihad, who are these people and what are they doing here, asked Jörmundur?

Peace, Jörmundur. To ease your curiosity I will try to explain, the best of my ability, as I do not fully understand who they are or were they came from, stopping him from continuing his rant.

All right, said Jörmundur giving in.

As I understand it, they came from a place called Lyoko, which is not found in our world. What I can tell you for certain is that they have powerful weapons and they are possibly the key, with Eragon and Saphira of course, to winning this war. They will need to go back to Lyoko after each battle. Also they cannot die but if they are hurt badly enough they are somehow sent back to this Lyoko of theirs. They can create things like the Tower they built outside the front door. They can teach us to use some of these things and they will build them for us. They can communicate with someone or something named Jeremy who is on Lyoko this Jeremy helps them and can always see them, even the distance does not matter. They have built a secret base nearby the secret passage, it is hidden very well, to Lyoko and we must never try to get through the passage without help from Aelita and this Jeremy. They would like an incredibly smart warrior to go to Lyoko to help them and to be able to contact us to let us know when they are coming and inform them if we need their assistance. So we need to help them with finding this person. I think we should send Eragon's cousin, Roran and his friend Thomas to help the Lyoko warriors they just arrived a few weeks ago and has been itching to get out of here and do something important. I would say this is probably as important as it gets. That's my choice, that is who we will send, said Ajihad.

Your right they do need some air. They also need to see some sunlight. I think this will be good for them, said Jörmundur.

So, it is decided, Roran will help transfer information between me and the Lyoko Warriors, as they want to be referred to as, said Ajihad.


	9. Chapter 9

**_DISCLAIMER:_ I own nothing** of **Code Lyoko** or **The Inheritance Cycle** those **rights belong** to **Moonscoop** and **Christopher Paolini**, but the **PLOT** is mine.

Please R&R, feel free to PM me with any suggestions or concerns about this story.

* * *

Chapter 9

**A FEW MINUTES LATER IN AJIHAD'S STUDY**

Roran and Thomas walk in wondering what's going on.

You wanted to see us, Sir, ask Roran and Thomas, simultaneously?

* * *

Before Ajihad can speak they go into a series of simultaneous jinx attempts, after a minute, when they have exhausted every type of jinx, and they are both so winded they can not speak for a whole other minute, so they decide silently with a nod it's a tie, so they say each others names simultaneously to break the double jinx, when they can once again speak.

* * *

Ajihad then comments on this, if Galbitorix captured the two of you, you two alone would annoy him to death with your endless supply of word games, but anyway, lets get to the reason I called for you two. I have a top-secret mission for you, but first I need to introduce you to a few people. Roran and Thomas this is Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and William; as Ajihad says their names, they step out of the shadows one by one; where they had been unnoticed by the two best friends.

Roran and Thomas at the same time: Pleased to meet you.

They will be your guides and instructors for the time being until I have new orders for you. You must leave immediately as both of you have much to learn, and you must trust them completely, says Ajihad.

**BACK AT THE SKID**

Jeremy, how will we teleport Roran and Thomas to the skid, asks Aelita?

Aelita, I have thought about that and it seems that we won't, because now that we have towers on Alagaësia, I can use code earth to bring them to earth for the first time and then I will scan and send them to Lyoko creating a character card for them, said Jeremy completely answering her question.

Yumi, Jeremy said, you will have to pilot the skid, because Aelita is going to take Roran and Thomas into the tower and I'm going to use code earth, so I can then, scan them to Lyoko.

Ok, Energize; Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, William, said Jeremy. They will be waiting in sector five for you, he said to the departing Lyoko Warriors.

Roran, Thomas Follow me please, says Aelita, as she starts running strait towards the tower, closely followed by the, soon to be, new Lyoko Warriors!

…

Once they are inside the tower, Jeremy says, I need a second to make two copies of code earth and modify each file for Roran and Thomas

…

…

…

Ok I'm done. Ready to come to earth boys, Asks Jeremy?

Roran and Thomas simply nod in response.

Code Earth, Jeremy calls into his new wireless headset that he got for his birthday.

A scanner starts humming for each of the two new arrivals and Aelita, then the scanners open and they step onto earth for the first time. (It's not the first time for Aelita of course!)

Roran and Thomas please step back into the scanners, says Jeremy.

…

Scanner, Roran; Scanner, Thomas.

…

After the scanning is over the scanner doors open to let them out.

Please stay in the scanners, says Jeremy.

…

Scanner, Roran; Scanner, Thomas; Scanner, Aelita, said Jeremy. Transfer, Roran; Transfer, Thomas; Transfer, Aelita; Virtualization!


	10. Chapter 10

**here is the tenth chapter. It could be a couple months till i have the eleventh out. i have school and i cant work on this story all the time **

**Please R&R!**

Chapter 10

Aelita is virtualized first of course landing on her feet, but Roran and Thomas like most people on their first trip to Lyoko land on their bums.

"Ow," says Roran as he lands first, followed closely by Thomas' "Ow."

"What am I wearing," asks Roran as his clothes have changed to fit his personality, as is Lyoko custom. His examines his outfit closely to find he is wearing leather armor with each piece of his armor dyed a different shade of blue. His weapon is a shortened sledgehammer with a ring of indentation in the middle of the hammer.

Thomas' outfit was quite different from Roran's as he was wearing a green and blue mottled cloak with a hood and he had a child size longbow attached to his right arm, as he noticed this he screamed why is a bow attached to my arm, get it off, as he did this, the bow dissolved into his arm, as did the quiver into his back. The only evidence of the bow and quiver that remained was a bracelet which had a bow and arrow medallion attached to the center of the bracelet.

I feel better than I have in a long time, said Roran.

Me too, said Thomas.

Lyoko will do that to people and you guys look like you could destroy an entire army all by yourselves, said Aelita.

Well we need to get to sector five to meet the other Lyoko Warriors, said Aelita. So we need to get to the edge of the sector so Jeremy can call up the transporter, she said taking off at a run. Hey Jeremy, could you send us some vehicles, Aelita asked Jeremy.

Here you go, said Jeremy, as the vehicles appeared in front of the group.

Aelita, Roran and Thomas each hopped on a vehicle and sped off. Aelita took the overboard, Roran took the Overbike and Thomas took the over wing.

As Jeremy gave the trio directions they were nearing the edge of the sector so they slowed to a stop. When the three warriors reached their destination, Jeremy entered the code "SCIPIO." After a few moments the transporter was in sight and quickly swept the three warriors to Sector Five. Moments after arriving in the arena, the corridor opens and Aelita, with Jeremy's help, leads them through to the elevator room, then to the hangar to wait for the rest of the Lyoko warriors. When the rest of the Lyoko warriors arrive, they find Aelita, Roran, and Thomas are doing battle training for the upcoming battles, so it is a good thing that they have discovered their powers during this training. Roran's three powers are hammer thrust, which shoots a laser ring, the new super shield, which makes a huge Carbon fiber shield spring out of his arm, and the laser bolt crossbow, which shoots a laser crossbow bolt. Thomas' powers are the arm bow, Flight, which allows the user to fly short distances, and Teleportation, which Odd used to have. All three of the battling Lyoko warriors have lost most of their life-points when Aelita uses her wings bracelet to fly and she is followed by Thomas, and he fires an arrow at her when he is ascended to her height, unfortunately the arrow hits her and takes out her remaining life-points. Now Roran and Thomas reach a standoff. Thomas fires and arrow, but Roran blocks it with super shield and responds with a hammer thrust which he has learned fires a laser ring at Thomas who dodges it by teleporting directly behind Roran and firing an arrow directly at the small of Roran's back, devirtualizing him.

**thank you Readers, for reading and reviewing and remember it could be a while till i post the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**STILL ON LYOKO**

Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, and William run up to Thomas with their weapons drawn and trained on him. William shouts, "Explain yourself!"

Thomas says, "Whoa, calm down, you guys were taking a long time to get back, so we started battle training. They will be back on Lyoko shortly and if you don't trust me trust them. I have already been devirtualized twice, Aelita has been devirtualized three times and Roran only once and that was by me."

Ulrich says, "Because of past experiences we will wait for Aelita and Roran to get back on Lyoko before we throw you into the digital sea where you will be deleted, if you are lying."

"Ok thank you for trusting me that much", Thomas says sarcastically.

Aelita and Roran are virtualized and they see Thomas surrounded by the rest of the Lyoko warriors with weapons drawn and Aelita and Roran run over to him yelling, "What's wrong with you, I was giving them battle training when Thomas defeats us. So you just attack him?" "Why", says Aelita?

"Well, someone up there forgot to mention this to us, hmm Jeremy, didn't you", accuses Ulrich?

"Kinda, I guess I might have forgot to tell you, sorry", Jeremy said flinching.

"Thomas we are very sorry, we didn't know that you would be doing battle training, so we assumed Xana was back or something."

"Thomas, I'm sorry for causing this misunderstanding with the other Lyoko warriors because of my lack of providing information, this was my fault", Jeremy finished apologizing.

"Apology accepted, thanks Jeremy", said Thomas.

"Now I'm bringing everyone back to earth. I am going to bring Aelita, Roran and Yumi back first, then Ulrich, Thomas, and William, and lastly Odd", said Jeremy.

**BACK ON EARTH AT THE FACTORY**

"What are we waiting for?" asks Roran.

"We are waiting for Jeremy to finish writing the programs to build the traffic control towers, so we can send Roran back to Alagaësia to command the traffic that will soon be there in a few hours." said Aelita.

We could make this easier by programming the control tower by floors. We should build the floors one by one then we should weld the floors together from the outside and the inside to make sure it doesn't break. This will be a huge project so we will need all of the Lyoko warriors working on the building and welding, process even me," says Jeremy.

"Great idea," said Aelita.

"Although this will take many months this will be much more labor intensive, it will make me have to do less programming at once, so we can build this by floors, and it will give us something to do. In between building the floors you won't have to wait for me to program the next stage so we will constantly have work to do, but first I will have to program some wielding torches. It is going to take a couple weeks just to program the first floor without any furnishings and I will program the frame of the first floor of the control tower first then the floor and walls. The seven of you will have to weld each piece in place. Let's get back to class for now and tonight I will start on the welding torches," stated Jeremy as he thought up a schedule.

"I will help you again", said Aelita.

* * *

**I apologize but I cannot continue to post on this story for a while. I have accidentally lost my newest chapters and need to rewrite them before I can post anymore. I will post when I have time so please check my story from time to time. I would like to thank Ever Changing Dream and Chris Ahrens for their continuous support. I won't be posting any new chapters until mid-May or later but when I do I will have a few chapters to add. Lastly I would like to thank my readers, reviewers, and followers. Goodbye for now.**


End file.
